


The icy blue eyes dominate

by FilthyJokerz_2021419



Category: Bleach
Genre: Breeding, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hair-pulling, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Short One Shot, Smut, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex, dominating male, lots of smut, reader - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29168508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FilthyJokerz_2021419/pseuds/FilthyJokerz_2021419
Summary: You’re in a park and suddenly you see the hottest guy you’ve seen in your life. You were fine with just looking, but he approaches you. What happens after that is an unforgettable moment
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Original Female Character(s), Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Reader
Kudos: 13





	The icy blue eyes dominate

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan-fic and i hope you like it:)

You glanced to your left again, trying to steal a glimpse of the hottest guy you’ve seen in your life. You thought you were being discreet about it, but the 5th time you turned you head, he was standing right beside you. 

“Do you need something from me?”

He glared down at you with his icy blue eyes. You were surprised at his approach and responded in a panic. How did he get beside you without you noticing? You thought. 

“Ummm d-do you have a g-girlfriend?”

You could feel the heat rising to your cheeks and tried to avoid eye contact with the man. 

“I see, so that’s what you want”

He smirked as if he figured you out. Suddenly, he grabbed your wrist and dragged you along with him into the isolated forest. 

“Where are you t-taking me?!” 

You asked. 

“Does it really matter where? Just come with me. You won’t regret it”

You knew you shouldn’t be letting him drag you like this but you were too busy staring at his soft blue hair and whiffing his manly scent that trailed behind him. 

“Here should do, no one can see us”

He let go of your wrist.

“This is the middle of the forest what are we going to-“

You were cut off by a rough kiss that had you panting for air. He bit your bottom lip as you felt his hands exploring your body. One hand slipping under your top, and the other sliding into your panties. Before you knew it your bra was unclasped, skirt hiked up, and your panties were no where to be seen. He circled your clit with his middle finger and eventually slipped a finger inside you to loosen you up. 

When you snapped back from the heavenly high you were in, just from his kiss, you felt a rush of embarrassed and again, panicked. *slap* You felt pain on your palm and you realised what you had done.

“S-sorry I didn’t mean to-“

“So you have the nerve to slap me when you asked for this?”

He said through his threatening voice. 

“No I-“

“What no? I saw the way you looked at me”

“What d-do you mean? I never-“

“Oh SHUT UP and just let me fuck you”

You were speechless as he slammed you against a tree and he began unzipping his pants. When you looked down, you saw his girthy cock that sprung up to his abdomen. It must have been at least 7 inches long. He pumped his cock using his hands a few times before lifting one of your legs up and hooking it around his arm. He started rubbing himself against you. Through your folds while grazing your clit. It felt euphoric that a moan escaped your mouth. The tip of his cock was oozing with pre-cum and soon, his member was lubed with your dripping wetness and his pre-cum. 

“Prepare yourself”

“That won’t fit inside me! Please be gent-“

He rammed his cock into your pussy and immediately started thrusting in a punishing pace. 

“Huh- did you- say- something?”

He said, a thrust for every word that came out. You were on the verge of climaxing from his thick member. He was lengthy and wide so you wondered how your tight pussy took him. 

“Yes- Ahh- it’s too much!”

Your walls clenched around his cock and from his reaction, you could tell that he loved it. His eyes rolled back in ecstasy. 

“Fuck you’re so tight” 

He stopped for a moment then started to pull out, but just as it was only his head was left inside you, he rammed his cock back in to kiss your cervix. 

“Ahhh- oh my god- ohh”

You came. 

“You like that you little slut? Huh?”

He let your leg down and pushed you on your fours down on the grass. 

“Just because you’re finished doesn’t mean I am”

He shoved his cock inside of you again and you cried from the overstimulation. He leaned towards you, his mouth at the back of your ear whispering,

“You love being fucked by this cock don’t you? You’re hungry for my cock”

Goosebumps appeared on your skin from his dirty words. He slapped your ass and said,

“Say it. That you’re a slut for my big cock! SAY IT” 

This time he shouted it, and you were glad he was no longer behind your ear. With both hands, he gripped your waist so harshly that you knew you were going to be left with a bruise, then snapped his hips into you. The only sound heard in the forest was the sound of squelching and skin slapping against each other, and panting, and moans. 

“I- I’m a slut for your cock! I’m a slut for your big cock!”

“That’s more like it!”

You could feel that he was near as his steady hard thrusts were turning into erratic fast and shallow ones. He grabbed your hair and roughly pulled on it. It hurt but that’s how you liked it. You tightened around him again. His other hand made its way to your clit. Fingers rubbing the bead which pushed you to be at the edge of your second climax. 

“Fuck. Fuck you’re clenching me again. I’m gonna fucking cum inside you”

“No please! I’m gonna get pregnant! Please!”

“And is that my problem?”

He slammed his cock into your pussy hard and deep. You reached your climax as you felt the head of his cock pressed against your cervix while hot spurts of cum filled your womb. 

“You better take it all”

Once again, he thrusted inside you to ensure that you were stuffed with his cum. When he finished spilling his seed inside you he pulled out. He pumped so much of his cum that it was leaking out of your pussy. 

“What a sight to look at”

“I told you, not to cum inside me...”

“And i told you it wasn’t my problem”

You didn’t didn’t want to be pregnant, but the feeling if being filled by his cum wasn’t bad. 

“Hey what’s you name-“

You sat up, looking around for him. But he was no longer in your sight.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what parts you liked and what you would like more of😊


End file.
